marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Invincible Iron Man (MMU film)
The Invincible Iron Man is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The seventh entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, as well as a direct sequel to the fanfilm, Iron Man, and the first installment into Phase 2, the film explores Tony Stark as he endures the praise and criticism of being the superhero Iron Man. Meanwhile, a Russian terrorist organization, V.O.S.T.R.O.M., challenges Stark using their armored champion, Titanium Man, to fight him to the death to see who is the better armored Avenger. Plot In Russia, the media covers Tony Stark's disclosure of his identity as Iron Man. Ivan Vanko, whose father, Anton Vanko, has just died at Stark's hands, sees this and begins building a miniature arc reactor similar to Stark's. Six months after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Stark is a superstar and uses his Iron Man armor for peaceful intentions. However, he is faced with pressure from the United States government to hand over his Iron Man armor technology and cease his activities as Iron Man, but Stark refuses, claiming that most politicians that he's met have been increasingly corrupted, and does not wish to place his armor in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, the Russian terrorist and revolutionist organization A.I.M. begins building a suit of armor in order to combat Stark's but are missing one vital element; an arc reactor to power it. They then recruit Vanko into their operation in order to test the armor's capabilities, as well as to use the arc reactor that Vanko has to power it. Days later, they succeed in constructing their new armor and Vanko is sent to assassinate Stark under the guise of Titanium Man. The palladium core in the arc reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he cannot find a substitute. Growing increasingly reckless and despondent about his impending death, and choosing not to tell anyone about his condition, Stark appoints his personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries for the time being. Stark competes in the Monaco Historic Grand Prix, where he is attacked in the middle of the race by Vanko in his Titanium Man armor. Stark dons his Mark V armor and defeats Titanium Man, but the suit is severely damaged. Vanko explains his intention was to prove to the world that Iron Man is not invincible. Agents of A.I.M. then break Vanko out of prison and return to Russia to resume work on a better version of the Titanium Man armor. During what he believes is his final birthday party, Stark gets drunk while wearing the Mark IV suit. Disgusted, his friend and U.S. Air Force Lieutenant and pilot Colonel James Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II prototype armor and tries to restrain him. The fight ends in a stalemate, so Rhodes confiscates the Mark II for the U.S. Air Force. Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Stark, and claims that Vanko was not alone in the development of the Titanium Man armor, stating that A.I.M., being a terrorist organization, supplied Vanko with the technology to build the Titanium Man armor prototype, meaning that the organization could be building a more advanced version of the armor. Feeling responsible for Titanium Man's creation to begin with, Stark builds a stronger, more advanced version of the Mark IV armor, the Mark VI armor. At the Expo, a A.I.M. spy named Fekok Isutum unveils a series of drones that were constructed by A.I.M., under the guise that they were built by the U.S. government., led by Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor, dubbed the War Machine. Stark arrives in the Mark VI armor to warn Rhodes, but Titanium Man remotely takes control of both the drones and Rhodes' armor and attacks Iron Man from a secret location. Isutum is arrested while Potts and Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan go after Vanko at the A.I.M. factory. Titanium Man escapes, but Potts returns control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Iron Man and War Machine together defeat Titanium Man and his drones. Vanko seemingly commits suicide by blowing up his suit. In a post-credits scene, an individual with a massive head, small arms, and small legs approaches a mysterious figure who looks over Iron Man's battles against Crimson Dynamo, the Chitauri, and Titanium Man and states that "he's becoming more powerful. He must be destroyed, along with the rest" just as shots of Captain America, Spider-Man, the Hulk, and Thor pop up on several other screens. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Iron Man Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji